


walk

by MrsBlueBacon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBlueBacon/pseuds/MrsBlueBacon
Summary: a little spin on wayhaught's connection





	walk

walk 

 

i walk in blindly

only the beat of the music to guide me

it beats with my heart...for now

i feel her near me, feel her wisps of red across my cheek

there, then she’s gone

i continue on

i know why i’m here

she knows why i came

i dance and sway with the beat

the music makes me feel alive

as alive as i’ll ever be again

suddenly, she’s behind me

arms across my chest

she’s guiding my movements

i’m putty in her arms

she controls me, body and soul

will it always be like this?

will it change, afterwards?

how did it even come to this?

how did i hand total control over so easily?

i didn’t, though. not really.

you have to be in control to hand over control

we’re leaving

her arm slips possessively around me

i’m hers

she owns me, body and soul

but soon, she will be mine

i feel as though i should be fighting her

i try, for the sake of trying

nothing

right now, she is in complete control, which i gave her willingly

she has to be

we arrive

we enter

she leads me in

i follow

suddenly there’s light

not daylight, never the daylight

candles, everywhere candles

they light the entire house, the mansion

she leads me to her room, her lair

she turns to me

i can feel her undressing me with her eyes

and it’s not enough, it will never be enough

in a flash, i’m cold and naked in front of her

but i didn’t move

how did this happen?

the mind is a powerful tool

i feel like i should struggle

make an effort to be in control

but i can’t, not yet

she disappears

the windows open and a breeze enters

it plunges the room into darkness, save the moonlight

she’s behind me again

but it’s different this time

this time i can feel her skin, and her arms around my waist

i should feel taken advantage of

but i feel empowered, electrified

i feel her breath on my neck, across my ear

i feel the graze of something sharp

i think it’s her nails, but i’m holding both her hands in mine

she asks me if i’m ready

of course i’m ready

i wouldn’t be here if i wasn’t

i answer her by pulling her head forcefully towards my neck

she sinks her teeth deep

down into my pulse point

i should want to struggle or scream

scream i do, though not in fear

i scream in complete painful ecstasy

i’m floating, carrying her up and up and up

higher and higher

then everything crashes, blackness

i can’t move, i can’t feel _anything_

she withdraws and ends the pain

i want it back

i feel empty, hollow without her

then the exquisiteness of her fills my senses

sharing few will ever know of her

i turn in her arms

i breathe her in deeply, fully

and i drink

i drink like i’ve only just been born and this liquid will ensure my continued existence

because it will

the power running through me is unlike anything i’ve ever felt

i feel stronger than her, but weaker at the same time

is that even possible?

does she understand what’s happening to me?

of course she does

how many has she turned?

i can’t be the only one

and as much as i _know_ i’m not the only one, i pray to the gods that i am

she tells me i’m correct, i’m not the only one

she didn’t speak

how did i hear her?

she tells me we’re connected now

we are a part of each other, and nothing, save the sunlight or wood, will ever change that

i’m inside her mind

i don’t want to be here

it feels wrong, invasive

i feel her inside me

in my veins, in my head, in my heart

which is beating no more

why didn’t i notice that earlier?

when did it stop?

what time is it? what day?

where am i even?

am i supposed to remember something?

she assures me that everything is normal

“don’t panic, my love” she tells me

her love

should i believe her?

should i search her mind for the answer?

i want to, i’m sure she knows

she provokes too much

maybe i don’t want to know how many other lovers have known this part of her

stop, i don’t care

she knows that’s a lie

she’s pushing this secret space in her mind to the forefront

why does she want me to know?

i want to. i want to know.

one other?

only one other has ever been inside

the first and only until me

generations ago

how many genera…

oh, wow

i didn’t know

i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have asked

she lifts my chin and places a chaste kiss on my coppery lips

with everything that has happened, it feels like a first kiss

in a way, it is

it should feel diminished

it doesn’t

i am hers

and she is finally mine

she takes my hand and leads me outside

my senses are in overdrive

i can hear the waves crashing on the shore, though the coast is miles away

i can see the grass swaying on the hills in the next village

i can smell the fish market at least an hour away

i am completely invigorated by it all

i look at her for an explanation

all she does is smile

a smile i’ve never seen

she loves me

she had struggled against it

i was only supposed to keep her company

i will do that and more

she knows this is true

this time, i take _her_ hand

and we walk into the night

into our forever


End file.
